


Mirror

by Yū (RGR1087)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Nanase Riku, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, Kintober, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Nanase Riku, Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, Top Yaotome Gaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGR1087/pseuds/Y%C5%AB
Summary: “Riku. Could it be that you like watching yourself in the mirror while being pleasured?”, Ryū purred into Riku’s ear nuzzling his hair. Riku’s breath hitched, both from that sinful purr as well as the words spoken.





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Please be careful when engaging in sexual activities and do your research beforehand, especially when engaging in BDSM.
> 
> Also, very important: Asthma can impact a person’s sex life. Since I’m taking part in Kinktober 2018 to get back into writing smut, I have elected to ignore Riku’s asthma for the most part. However, if you have asthma, please be careful when engaging in sexual activities and please make sure your partner is fully aware of it. And before anyone else comments that it's patronising of me to assume people with asthma need to be told by fanfic writers how to manage their health: There is a chance of young, impressionable people reading my fics. I did start reading explicit, kinky stuff around the age of twelve myself. There's also the fact I might be accused of recklessly endangering said impressionable people by not giving the warning. Riku, one of the characters involved in all the kinky stuff, has asthma in canon. Yes, some of the stuff I've written is dangerous for other people as well, but asthma heightens the risks. In addition, I have lost three of my friends because they did not tell their partners they had asthma while engaging in sexual activities of any type, not just BDSM or breath play, which is why I'm putting these notes on every explicit piece as long as a character with asthma is involved.

At first, Riku had always ignored the huge mirror in their shared bedroom. The wall mirror had come with the apartment and none of them had been really bothered about it. Neither did any of them pay it any attention whenever they had sex.  
That was until Riku had looked into the mirror by accident one while they had been having sex. Neither of his lovers had noticed his reaction, attributing his sudden spike in arousal to him being a bit extra horny. Riku, however, had been intrigued by his own reaction to seeing his lovers pleasure him in the mirror.  
So, Riku had started experimenting. Sometimes, he would pleasure himself in front of the bathroom mirror or fuck himself on toys in front of the bedroom mirror whenever his lovers weren’t home. Tonight, however, he wanted to let his lovers in on the new kink of his he had discovered. He was still too shy to say anything outright despite everything they had done in the bedroom.  
That was why Riku had positioned himself on the bed in a way that let him look at the mirror. He was sitting at the edge of the bed, legs dangling from the bed while waiting for his lovers to join him. Just seeing himself naked in the mirror was enough to give his arousal a boost. Albeit a small one.  
Lost in thoughts, Riku almost missed the bed dipping on each side of him. Before he had the chance to say anything, his head was turned to the left and soft lips met his own moving with slow, gentle motions. A hand trailed across his inner thigh causing Riku’s breath to hitch and his legs to open.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Riku could see Ryū’s hand dancing up and down his inner thigh in the mirror. He moaned into the kiss focusing back on Gaku’s lips. If he continued watching the mirror, he wouldn’t last long. Gaku tucked Riku’s hair to get him to angle his head giving him better access.  
The hand on Riku’s inner thigh travelled past his stirring cock and to his abdomen. A whine escaped Riku, his hips giving a tiny lurch. A low chuckle erupted from Ryū as his hand danced dangerously close to Riku’s cock. Gaku deepened the kiss drawing Riku’s attention back to himself.  
A sensual groan escaped Riku, his head jerking away from the kiss, at the sensation of Ryū’s fingers stroking up and down his cock. In an instant, Gaku had his lips on Riku’s throat. He sucked, licked, bit at Riku’s throat leaving blossoming marks on the skin.  
Riku, whose head had fallen back against Ryū’s shoulder, turned his head towards the mirror. Ryū’s hand enveloped his cock, pumping it at a slow pace. His other hand was rubbing the skin of his left hip. Gaku looked like his throat was the most delicious meal he ever had. What he saw in the mirror looked like straight out of a porn movie.

Hips jerked violently, and a powerful moan slipped through Riku’s lips surprising all three of them. Gaku and Ryū exchanged a bewildered look before looking down at their shared lover. Riku’s chest was heaving, skin flushed. He looked like he was close to an orgasm.  
The pair studied Riku with intrigue. While it wasn’t the first time they had gotten such a strong reaction out of their lover, it was the first time it had happened this early on in their bedroom activities.  
As Ryū studied Riku’s face, he took notice of the glazed eyes being fixed in the direction of the mirror. He turned to look in the mirror as well to discover what had caught Riku’s eyes. The picture they made was no doubt an erotic one, something that could be used as jerk-off material with ease. But why had it gotten such a powerful reaction out of Riku?  
The moment realisation hit Ryū, he whipped his head back to look at Gaku, who had apparently come to the same conclusion as him. They looked down at Riku, who was still transfixed on the mirror.  
“Riku. Could it be that you like watching yourself in the mirror while being pleasured?”, Ryū purred into Riku’s ear nuzzling his hair. Riku’s breath hitched, both from that sinful purr as well as the words spoken.  
“Yes”, Riku breathed averting his eyes from the mirror in a sudden bout of shyness. It was both endearing and arousing for the other two. Gaku’s face lit up for a brief moment before he smirked. He leaned over behind Riku’s back in order to whisper into Ryū’s ear making sure Riku could not hear him. His idea earned him a small squeak from the oldest man. However, when he drew back, there was a heated look in those golden eyes promising pleasure to come.  
“Let’s put that kink of yours to use”, Gaku murmured to Riku, who was mildly disoriented from the arousal clouding his brain. He barely registered Gaku giving Ryū a nod. Then his body was heaved up and settled on Ryū’s lap. 

Riku gulped at the new position. Both him and Ryū were facing the mirror head on, his head resting against the broad chest behind him. Ryū hooked his right arm beneath Riku’s right knee, Gaku doing the same with his left knee. Then, at the same time, they drew Riku’s legs up, spreading him wide.  
A strangled noise left Riku’s throat. The sight of Riku’s cock laying flush against his abdomen, legs spread wide by their hold to reveal a twitching hole, didn’t leave Ryū and Gaku unaffected either. They could understand the appeal of mirror sex. It allowed them a different view from the usual one.  
“You look absolutely stunning, spread like this”, Gaku moaned taking hold of his own cock with his free hand, stroking along its length. Riku looked down to watch Gaku tug at his own cock.  
“Ah, ah. Eyes on the mirror”, Ryū scolded, voice sinful and dark, forcing Riku’s face back towards the mirror with his right hand. That caused Riku’s legs to spread even wider as his right leg was drawn up to his shoulder. With his hand, Ryū took hold of Riku’s cock eliciting a heated moan from the redhead.  
With slow, measured movements, Ryū began to fondle Riku’s cock matching Gaku’s pace. Riku’s mouth fell open in a breathy moan, his hips jerking forward. The friction against Ryū’s cock drew a deep groan from him resulting in a bit harsher tug on Riku’s cock. Riku nearly screamed, drool starting to trickle down the corner of his mouth.

Gaku leaned in and licked the saliva off making sure not to block Riku’s view of the mirror. Then he shot a look at Ryū, which went unnoticed by Riku and removed his hand from his cock. He reached behind Ryū for the bottle of lube they had left on the bed before starting their session.  
Riku whined with need when the warm hand left his cock. Ryū hushed him by tipping back Riku’s head and claiming his lips in a rough kiss. Gaku drew in a sharp breath loving the sight of Ryū devouring Riku’s mouth while the younger one was spread wide open and incapable of any major movements.  
Ryū’s body shuddered when he felt Gaku pouring the cold lube onto his free hand. When Gaku was satisfied with the amount of lube he had poured onto Ryū’s hand, he shut the bottle and threw it back onto the bed. Then he spread the lube across Ryū’s fingers, warming it up at the same time.  
Breaking the kiss, Ryū forced Riku to look back in the mirror. Golden eyes darkened with lust bore directly into Riku’s through the mirror. It had Riku’s body heat up in anticipation, his body thrumming with excitement. Riku observed with exhilaration as Ryū’s hand slid past his cock and towards his entrance. He moaned with wanton as he watched two of Ryū’s fingers breach his hole. Coupled with the sudden stretch, it tore a needy moan from Riku’s lips. He would have thrown back his head if Ryū’s almost bruising grip on his chin didn’t prevent him from doing so.

Meanwhile, Gaku was back to stroking and tugging at his cock. With fascination, he stared into the mirror to watch Ryū’s fingers thrusting into Riku’s hole, the way Riku’s hips would jerk with each thrust. He groaned lowly, gritting his teeth.  
The view left Gaku breathless and made him wish he had a camera on hand. He would have to discuss that with the other two later on and maybe next time they could take pictures of film it. For now, he would have to engrave it into his mind.

Feeling Riku was loose enough, Ryū added a third finger. His breathing picked up as did the pace of his thrusting fingers. He almost wanted to throw Riku onto the bed and take him right there and then, but he needed to prepare him properly. Three fingers might have been nearly enough for Riku to take Gaku, but Ryū’s girth was a notch wider.  
Ryū slowed his thrusts. Instead, he rubbed against Riku’s prostate. He alternated between light and strong pressure drawing forceful jerks from Riku’s body.  
A fourth finger joined and by now Riku’s body was writhing. Moans and pleasured screams tumbled from the redhead’s mouth creating a beautiful music for his two lovers. Riku felt drunk and dazed. His body was drowning in pleasure, his skin feeling like it was on fire.  
The tension was starting to mount. Riku felt himself drawing closer and closer to the edge. He couldn’t even form words anymore. His neglected cock was leaking precum. Stars dotted his vision, hand clawing at the sheets beneath them.  
The next moment, the fingers were gone from his hole, instead, clamping down on the base of his cock. Riku sobbed loudly, body quivering and shaking with pleasure. He was desperate to come.  
“We’re not done yet”, Gaku growled, voice filled with lust and hunger. Riku could do nothing but let his lovers manhandle him into a kneeling position, his right side now facing the mirror. He turned his head to look into the mirror and watched as Ryū positioned himself behind the redhead, legs on either side of his caging Riku in.  
Gaku, who kneeled in front of Riku, took Riku’s head in both of his hands, thumbs stroking across his cheeks. Then he brought his cock to Riku’s lips. Without hesitating, Riku opened his mouth to envelop Gaku’s cock licking along the underside.  
“Look at you, eagerly sucking on my cock”, Gaku moaned as Riku began bobbing his head on Gaku’s cock supporting himself with his hands on the bed. Riku felt one of Gaku’s hand carding through his hair in a loving, adoring manner. He swirled his tongue around the cock in his mouth as best as he could earning an appreciative moan from Gaku.  
A pair of hands spread his ass cheeks and then he felt the blunt tip of Ryū’s cock, moist with lube, pressing against his loosened hole. The anticipation of what was to come had him moan around Gaku’s cock causing the others hips to stutter in response.  
Then, Ryū inched his way into Riku’s body keeping his hips in place with a bruising grip, until he was balls-deep buried. Riku clenched down on Ryū’s cock while swallowing around Gaku’s cock at the same time. He was rewarded with two animalistic growls from his lovers.  
The next moment, they were fucking Riku from both ends and Riku could do nothing but let the pleasure wash over him. The feeling of being filled from both behind and the front was overwhelming leaving Riku disoriented. His body’s reaction was torn between moving back to meet Ryū’s powerful thrusts and moving forward to take Gaku into his mouth as deep as possible.  
In the end, Riku didn’t have to focus on that as Ryū and Gaku found a rhythm that worked like Newton’s cradle one of them drawing back while the other was thrusting. It was mind-numbing. His two lovers moaned his name like a prayer and he would have returned the favour if his mouth hadn't been occupied. Instead, he moaned around Gaku’s cock, sucking on it, and clenched down on Ryū’s cock again and again.  
Spurred on, Ryū and Gaku pounded into Riku with a brutal pace while keeping his body in place. Gaku’s hand pulled at his hair as he hit the back of his throat. At the same time, Ryū stopped avoiding his prostate nailing it with each thrust. One of Ryū’s hand snuck underneath Riku’s body to pump Riku’s cock with rough strokes.  
Riku’s whole body began jerking with uncontrollable movements. Waves of fire rolled through his body, small shockwaves rippling through his body. It was too much. His body tensed, his mouth and hole clenching down as he emptied his cum onto the bedsheets beneath him.  
Then he went slack the only thing holding him up his lovers’ hold on him. Pleasure rushed through him as his orgasm continued wrecking his body. A mere moment later, Gaku stilled, buried deep in his throat letting out a string of curses. The feeling of warm cum shooting down his throat drew another moan from the redhead. All the while, Ryū was still thrusting into him. He had always had the best stamina out of the three of them.  
Once Gaku’s orgasm had abated he pulled out Riku’s mouth. Then he lifted Riku’s upper body up to draw him into a heated kiss. Riku, having been left boneless by his own orgasm, was happy to let his lovers manhandle his body.  
Ryū’s hands left his hips. Instead, Ryū hooked his arms beneath Riku’s armpits drawing his back flush against his own chest. Heavy grunts sounded right next to Riku’s ear. Ryū’ thrust became picked up in strength, rhythm becoming irregular, as he fucked into Riku’s pliant body.  
Several thrusts later, Ryū’s hips stuttered to a stop, his cock buried deep in Riku’s hole. He bit down on Riku’s neck, stifling his moan, as he shot his cum deep inside Riku. Gaku pressed up against him, devouring his lips. The redhead groaned into the kiss, his body only held up by the two bodies pressing against his front and back.

They stayed in that position for a while coming down from their orgasm-induced highs. When Ryū pulled out his softening cock, Gaku wrapped his arms around Riku to make sure he didn’t topple over.  
“Riku, are you all right?” Ryū asked as he settled down on the bed cross-legged. They had been a bit rough on the redhead, after all.  
“’m fine. Sleepy”, Riku mumbled as Gaku lowered him into Ryū embrace. Ryū petted Riku’s head tenderly as Gaku got up to get a cloth to clean them up. Riku hummed with satisfaction as Gaku cleaned him, falling asleep halfway through the process thanks to Ryū’s rhythmic breathing and tender touches.  
After they were done cleaning themselves, Ryū lifted Riku with care to avoid waking him and got them out of bed to allow Gaku to change the sheets. Once that was completed, the two settled into bed with Riku tucked between them. They each placed a kiss on Riku’s forehead before letting sleep claim them as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr ([Yū's Creativity Blog](http://yuscreativityblog.tumblr.com/)), Twitter ([@RGR1087](https://https://twitter.com/RGR1087)) or IDOLiSH7 Amino ([Yū's IDOLiSH7 Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/tiwc1s))


End file.
